But, Mom!
by x Queen of Fandoms x
Summary: Georgie gets in trouble by Lou. What does she do? Georgie and Amy talk. First fan fiction. Please R&R! Completed! Bad at reviews. Just read it. Rated K.


**Hey, guys! This story is my first story here on . I have been working on a longer story, just not up yet. This story is short, and it's about Georgie. Because it is my first story this is only one chapter. There will be NO other chapters. The other reason it's short, is because I wanted a story on my profile, that's the main reason****.**

**This story, as I said before, is about Georgie.**

**There is no Amy and Ty, sorry. I'll do a story on them later. Does not follow any season. As, you can see it's unrealistic to the storyline of Heartland.**

**OK, you can read it.**

* * *

"Good, morning Jack." Lisa Stillman-Barlett said to her husband as he came into the kitchen.

Lisa was cooking breakfast for the Heartland crew.

"Morning, Lisa." Jack said as he got a cup from the cupboard. Lisa poured some coffee into his cup."Thank you."

"It's no problem, Jack." Lisa said, as Jack got a sip of his coffee. Lisa put some pancakes in front of him.

"Sometimes, I wonder what would happen if I didn't have you in my life." Jack said as he took a bite.

"I wonder that too." Lisa said, as she sat down with her own plate.

After Lisa saw that everyone had breakfast, she went to cleaning the kitchen.

While cleaning Lou came to visit, along with her daughters, Georgie and Katie.

"Hi,Lisa!"Georgie called.

"Why,hello...Wait, aren't you supposed to be at school? It's eight thirty." Lisa said.

"Oh,yeah,um..."

"She slept in." Lou said carrying Katie."And she got no homework done in the last week. I got a call from her math teacher last night."

"Yeah, my punishment is that I can't ride Phoenix for the rest of the week! And it's only Wednesday!"Georgie said."It's the worst punishment ever!"

''I can see why." Lisa chuckled at Georgie's dramatic effect.

"Well, I can still help Amy with the chores right?" Georgie looked at Lou.

Lou thought about it for a few seconds and said, "I guess. _Only _if you get _all _your math homework done by the end of the week. That means you'll be up for about two more hours at night. _And, _you'll help with your sister. That means changing her diaper, feeding her, her bottle ect."

"What!?" Georgie exclaimed. "But..."

She was inureptuded by Jack. "I don't mean to inureptut this little argument, I just wanted to tell you I'm going into town to get a few things for the bathroom. The toilets clogged, so that means no using the front bathroom. Understand?"

Lisa went out side.

Lou and Georgie nodded. "Good." Jack said as he went and got his hat and went out the door.

"But, that's not fair!" Georgie wailed.

"Look, if you want to help Amy then that's what you need to do."

"OK fine." Georgie said as she went outside not wanting to argue with her mom anymore.

Lou sighed and put Katie down.

* * *

Georgie walked to the stable where she saw Phoenix her gray horse. "It's not fair. I'm sorry, boy." Georgie said giving her horse a hug.

''What's wrong, Georgie?'' Amy Fleming, Georgie's aunt, asked.

"Mom, said, I can't ride him," Georgie replied. ''I haven't been doing my school work because I guess, to be honest with you, I don't want to." Georgie looked at her expecting her to say something nice, but what she said didn't console her.

Amy laughed, "Georgie, no one likes doing schoolwork. You have to do it though."

"I guess." Georgie said.

"Look, how about you help me turn the horses out?" Amy asked.

''OK. I know you're right, Amy. Tonight I'm gonna be up getting it done, and I'll make sure to keep up with it, so I don't get restricted from riding Phoenix again." Georgie said leading Phoenix to the turn out paddock.

"That's great, Georgie." Amy said getting Copper out of his stall." Really it is."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Please R &amp;R and follow me for more stories.**

**Next story will be up in about 3 to 4 weeks. It's the long story that I was talking to you about.**

**Maybe it will be up sooner, like in 1 to 2 weeks, I don't know.**

**If you guys have any story suggestions I might just consider writing a story with your suggestions. I WILL give you credit. Promise. **


End file.
